


Caught In The Act

by FireGirl125



Series: Puckerose Loving [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGirl125/pseuds/FireGirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley decides to pleasure herself while Puck is away at work. But little does Marley know, Puck came home early to find her in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

Marley was usually never this frisky when she was home alone, but she had a lot of pent up sexual frustration she had to release. From taking care of a five-year-old everyday to her husband being at work all week, Marley couldn’t remember the last time she and Puck had a few moments alone to themselves, especially with their daughter constantly needing their attention, but Puck wasn’t here right now. He was at work and she wasn’t sure when he was going to come home tonight. He usually called ahead of time to tell Marley, but so far he didn’t call. She figured she wasn’t going to get a phone call from her husband in a few hours and with Charlotte in school for the afternoon, Marley the house to herself. She wasn’t sure why she was so bold, but if Puck wasn’t here to sexally satisfy her, then she was going to have to do it herself. She slowly walked to her and Puck’s bedroom and started playing some light music on the radio. After finding the right station, she dimmed the lights and took a deep breath while grabbing the lotion that was next to her and lathering it on her hands.

She slowly stripped of her clothes and placed them on the floor, not fully realizing that she was naked by herself in her bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hands roaming her naked body, from her breasts to her abdomen and to her hips. Marley relaxed her inner legs before her fingers found themselves to her center, her fingers circling her clit, and her eyes closing with her mouth slightly opening in response. It didn’t feel as well as when Puck did it, but she eventually had to make due. Her fingers traced all over the area before she found the pleasure spot, but for some reason, she was feeling a little more daring, as she decided to place her fingers in her entrance. Marley plunged two of her fingers in before ultimately finding her G-Spot, making a “come hither” motion to the spongy area while using her other finger to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves. She didn’t realize she was moaning loudly; in fact, she was moaning so loudly, she didn’t hear the apartment door open.

* * *

 

Puck had finished work early for the afternoon and he decided to surprise Marley with his early departure, hence why he didn’t call her that day. He lightly hummed to himself as he used his key to open the door, hoping that Marley was home, but as soon as he entered the apartment, he heard a noise from the bedroom. There was moaning, and Puck was easily able to decipher that moaning as he had heard it a million times before.

_It was Marley._

Puck’s worst fear was crawling in the back of his mind, that his wife was possibly cheating on him with someone else while he was at work. Puck took a deep breath before he decided to head to the bedroom, afraid that he was going to find someone banging his wife and Marley possibly enjoying it. Puck slowly walked to the bedroom and found the door slightly ajar, and when he peered through, his fear was replaced with lust. In their bed, writhing from pleasure was Marley--and she was moaning because she was pleasuring herself. Puck slowly opened the door as Marley moaned loudly, his eyes darting to Marley furiously rubbing her clit and pumping in and out of her entrance. _God,_ he really wanted to join her, but he simply stood quiet for a moment while watching his wife at work. The more he watched, the harder he became and he was getting tired of watching her have all the fun.

“I should come home early more often.” Puck eventually said, which caused Marley’s eyes to open and dart towards her husband. She was frozen because she was caught in the act of masturbating, but surprisingly it didn’t bother Puck one bit. Instead he was licking his lips and giving her a hooded look. “Do you need some help there?” Marley quickly nodded her head before Puck made his way to the bed, slowly removing her fingers from her entrance and letting his tongue replace where her fingers were.

“ _Noah_.” Marley breathed out, her hips moving quickly as Puck flicked his tongue along her bundle of nerves. He decided to remove Marley’s other hand from her clit as he massaged it, and judging from her erratic breathing, he knew she was almost at her climax. “Noah, I’m... _I’m gonna_ …”

“Come on Marls. _Come for me_.” Puck urged her, Marley eventually feeling the intensity of her orgasm. As she rode it out, Puck gave a small smirk, realizing there was a whole other side to his wife that didn’t know. And of course he wasn’t protesting it one bit; he _loved_ it. As soon as Marley came down from her high, she limply laid on the bed and tried to catch her breath, Puck leaning over and giving his wife a kiss. “Hi.” Puck dreamily said as Marley bit her lower lip.

“Hi handsome.” Marley responded in return, Puck giving a light chuckle.

“I was going to surprise you because I got off work early today.” Puck ran a hand through her blonde hair. “Looks like I was the one that got the surprise instead.”

“I don’t normally do this stuff, you know.” Marley smirked. “I needed you and you weren’t here, so I took care of myself.” Puck kissed her lightly before he straddled over her, a smile appearing on his face.

“I know and it was very sexy. But I’m not gonna lie, I was scared for a moment.” Puck started tracing kisses along Marley’s body, which was making her feel alive again.

“Why were you scared?” Marley tried to focus, but Puck’s kisses were doing things that she was unable to put into words.

“I let my imagination get to me and I thought you were having sex with someone else. It’s actually my worst fear you know.” Puck whispered, his lips grazing Marley’’s stomach. “Coming into the bedroom and seeing you fuck a random dude…and then enjoying it on top of all that.” Marley let out a light pant before she shook her head.

“ _No_...there’s no one else for me, Noah.” Marley hoarsely told him, with Puck loving the tone that he was able to get out of her. “I only want you. _You’re mine_.” Puck eventually stopped kissing her and he took off his jacket and dress shirt, putting them on the bureau while Marley bit her lower lip. She was mesmerized by his hard rock abs, not to mention the way his muscles led down to his lower abdomen. She didn’t know what she did to deserve a guy like him, but boy was she lucky. As Marley continued staring at her husband, Puck worked on his belt buckle and pants, pulling them down as Marley cleared her throat.

“I’m glad to hear you say you only want me.” Puck growled before getting back in bed with his wife, Marley widening her eyes with lust. “You have no idea how wonderful you make me feel.” Puck gave his wife a passionate kiss, which caused Marley’s head to spin in ways she didn’t know were possible. She gripped onto the back of his neck tightly as she kissed him in return, but not before Puck parted his lips and stared into her baby blue eyes. “So what plans do you have for the rest of the day?” Marley knew the answer Puck was hoping for, but of course she felt like she had to tease him for a little bit.

“Gee, later I was thinking of picking up Charlie from school...maybe do some cleaning in the kitchen. Oh and I have to fix that table that’s been creaking like something fierce.” Marley let out a breathy laugh although Puck was oddly getting turned on by Marley’s list of things to do around the house.

“Keep going. I’m sure there’s one very important thing you’re willing to _do_.” Puck mentioned with Marley slightly giggling.

“Hmm, there’s one gigantic thing that’s on my list this afternoon and that’s doing my husband who surprised me with the wonderful gift of coming home early.” Marley pressed a kiss to Puck’s chest as he let out a slight groan.

“Well, like I said my surprise was a million times better.” Puck wiggled his eyebrows seductively before picking her up from the bed. “You know, I think you’re a little hungry. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

“But you almost got undressed.” Marley pouted, although Puck was letting out a low chuckle.

“I didn’t say you were going to eat _food_.” Puck clarified, Marley shuddering in response. Marley stayed in Puck’s arms as the two of them made their way towards the kitchen before Puck sat down in one of the dining room chairs. “I had my helping when I got home, now it’s time for you to have yours.” Marley watched as Puck pulled down his boxers and placed them on the floor, with her fighting every instinct to not jump his bones at that moment. She remembered Puck was able to help her out, so now it was her turn. She got on her knees as she slowly grabbed his member, stroking it up and down and occasionally swiping her tongue around it as if it was a lollipop. Marley stroked and licked his shaft a few times before it was hard enough and that was when Puck motioned for Marley to get up from the floor. Marley got up from her knees and went over to the kitchen counter, using her hands to grip onto it while Puck stood behind her. She felt him press a loving kiss on her back before he entered her from behind, Marley letting out a loud moan from how Puck deliciously filled her walls. He allowed Marley a moment to adjust to his size before grabbing her hips and thrusting outward, going as far as he could before he slammed back into her.

“ _Oh god_!” Marley shouted out as soon as Puck pounded into her, using the counter to hold her in place. Puck pounded in and out of her at the same pace, and he couldn’t help but watch how his wife rocked her hips back from every thrust forward.

* * *

 

Puck and Marley were usually not the type of couple to have sex everywhere in the house, but then again they had a five-year old daughter, so it was hard for them to do their favorite activities outside the bedroom. The last time they were able to have sex in the kitchen, Charlotte was at a sleepover and it gave them endless opportunities to spice up their sex life. It was also how Puck found out Marley was rather flexible as she had gotten into some twisted position while she fucked him on the kitchen counter and gave him a mind-blowing orgasm.

* * *

 

“ _God_ , Puck, harder…” Marley hoarsely told him as he happily obliged, picking up the pace and hearing Marley’s moans increase. Usually Marley and Puck were very intimate and sensual about their lovemaking, but both of them knew they weren’t making love right now; they were straight up _fucking_. It didn’t happen often, but it somehow ignited a passion in their romance and it showed they were still crazy about each other after all these years.

“ _God_ Marls, you feel so good…” Puck panted as he started thrusting at a frantic pace, Marley letting out a yell from how Puck was hitting her at her hilt. He started feeling a familiar pit in his stomach, and he only hoped Marley was feeling the same way. “Marls, I’m close.”

“Me too.” Marley whined while slamming her hips back. To assure Marley came before he did, Puck used one of his arms to hold Marley up before using his other thumb to press hard on her clit. And that was all Marley needed as she screamed his name loudly and gripped onto the counter while her body convulsed. That was enough to get Puck to come as well, as he yelled Marley’s name while pounding into her. They rode out their orgasms before Marley’s legs almost gave out on her, and Puck grabbed her to prevent her from falling on the floor. Puck kept Marley connected to him as the two of them went to one of the dining chairs, Puck sitting down on the chair and Marley resting her head on his shoulder while sitting on his lap. They both panted while sitting at the dining area, with Marley pressing a softened kiss to Puck’s cheek as a way of saying thank you for helping her blow off some steam. Marley took in the fact Puck was still inside her and it gave her a moment to appreciate him in all his wonder, and Puck gazed at his wife, adoring the fact that she was mesmerized by him.

“That was...wow,” Puck smirked, Marley letting out a small giggle. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Marley whispered, running a hand through his hair and pressing soft kisses to his cheeks.

“So…” Puck said as he tapped his fingers on the table. “What do you want to do now?” Marley playfully thought for a moment before Puck pulled out of her, Marley getting up from the dining room chair and placing her hands on her hips.

“I think there’s a shower that’s calling our name.” Marley looked over her shoulder as she started walking towards the bathroom. “Are you coming, Noah?” Puck bit his lower lip before he got up from the chair, following his wife to the bathroom where they continued the next round of their love-fest. _Boy_ , was Puck glad he came home early.


End file.
